I'm A Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here! (Series 1)
I'm A Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here! is a reality television show, which has aired in a variety of countries. It features a group of celebrities as they compete for food and to stay in the jungle. Format In return for their appearance on the show, the celebrities are asked to nominate a charity to which the producers make donations. The celebrities themselves are also paid a fee to compensate them for possible loss of earnings while they are in the jungle. The producers of the show keep the precise details of the celebrities' contracts very private, prompting much speculation from the tabloid media. The money is raised by allowing viewers to vote by phone, text message or the "red button" for the celebrity they would like to complete a "Bushtucker Trial" — a physical task usually involving snakes, spiders or other creepy-crawlies found in the jungle — and, later in each series, to vote for the celebrity they would like to see win the show. The last remaining celebrity after all others have been evicted is declared the winner of the show, and is branded "King of the Jungle" or "Queen of the Jungle". Bushtucker Trial Bushtucker trials are used in the show to allow the contestants to gain food and treats for camp. Bushtucker Trials take two formats: eating trials and physical or mental tasks. In the eating trials, contestants are required to eat a variety of different 'jungle' foods that are placed in front of them. Each dish successfully eaten will gain the contestants one star, which equals one meal for camp (although the number of meals per star can vary). These trials generate the most viewer responses according to the show's website. The foods that are required to be eaten can include: crickets (in a variety of forms, such as cooked into biscuits, blended into drinks or eaten alive or dead), green ants, mealworms, witchetty grub, roasted spider or tarantulas, kangaroo testicles, kangaroo penis, kangaroo vaginal parts, crocodile penis, cockroach (prepared in various ways such as being cooked into biscuits, blended into drinks, eaten alive or dead). Other past foods include beach worms, bull's tongues, the anus of various animals, vomit fruits, cooked pigs' brains, various animal testicles, raw fish eyes, sheep eyes, blended rats or mice tails. The second type of challenge is more of a physical or mental task that requires the contestants to perform activities to gain stars. These can include searching through dung, going through tunnels, negotiating obstacles on high wires, or performing other tasks. Another way camp can earn treats is to do what is known as the 'celebrity chest'. This involves two or more celebrities going into the jungle to perform a task that releases keys to unlock a metal chest from a selection of locks and chains. Once that has been completed and the chest has been retrieved it is returned to camp. The celebrities then have to answer a question usually relating to a celebrity. If the question is answered correctly the celebrities are allowed to open compartment A or compartment B. If they answered incorrectly the treats gained from the chest are usually small but are highly prized, there is usually a consolation prize of some type.